Ice Princess
by Gothic-Neko-Writer
Summary: Mikan has come back to GA from being in Osaka for a year. She's become a famous singer and Ice skater. But what other secrets is she hiding? The gang is determined to find out what her and her new friends are hiding. Rated T for Language.
1. Returning

Hey ppl xCrimsonRose-RedTenshix here! **Warning: **This might suck! Also there might be OOC I don't know.

I got this idea cause I was turning cold and dark lolz. Anyways there may be similarities to some other stories because this is inspired by a few stories that I forgot their names and the authors names. SORRY

**Summary: **Mikan has been in Osaka for a year now. She comes back to Tokyo because of a competition, at the end of her practice, a week before the competition, she is taken back to Gakuen Alice as a dark, cold Mikan with a secret.

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Gakuen Alice it rightfully belongs to Tachibana-sensei but I do own Miki Sakurano and My OC of myself that will be in a later chapter. ONTO THE STORY!

**Normal POV (Point of View)** Mikan had just finished practicing for the competition. After she said bye to her coach she went to her dressing room. Her hair changing from blue to brown and her eyes also changing from ice blue orbs to chocolate brown ones. (a/n her hair and eyes changes when she's on holding ice) She changed into a black tank top that said "Mess with me and you're dead" in red letters with skulls floating around it, a red and black skirt with a few rips, black knee high boots with bits of red, black and red bracelets, a red chocker, and finally she put her hair into a side ponytail with a red and black hair band.(a/n I'm obsessed with black and red and I think I went overboard) She grabbed her black bag and red hat and walked to the door.

**Mikan POV**

What up. (a/n I say that a lot so now Mikan gets to say it!) My name is Mikan Sakura but in the figure skating world I'm known as Miki Sakurano. I am a famous international figure skater but I'm also rebellious. When I'm Miki I'm always smiling like my old cheerful self, but when I was in Osaka, training to get even more better, I realized staying away from friends and family made me lonely turning as cold as ice and as dark as night. I was walking to the entrance gates. (yea gates, this is an private ice rink used only for those in and close to the Sakura family) When the gates opened my eyes widened but still keeping my stoic face. "So it's time for me to go back ne Naru, Nii-chan" I said smirking.

**Normal POV**

"**So it's time for me to go back ne Naru, Nii-chan" Mikan said smirking. "MIKAN!" Naru yelled and ran, more like twirled, towards Mikan ready to glomp her but she dodged it making him fall face first into the ground. "Ow! What was that for Mikan-chan!" Narumi said. "1. Call me Sakura-sama (a/n only 6 ppl can call her Mikan) 2. I don't want to be hugged by a gay" Narumi just sat there processing all the words Mikan had just said to him. "So are we going or what?" Mikan said starting to get pissed off. "Yeah, get in the limo. You too Narumi." Persona said. (a/n he finally said something lolz) "Hai, Nii-chan" Mikan said going to the back of the limo followed by Persona and Narumi. Off they went back to Gakuen Alice.**

**Sooo How was it? I bet it was lame =( but it was my first fanfic with an actual plot lolz. Anyways I need 5 reviews for another chapter or I'll just go with the flow of my brain! Ciao!**

**xCrimsonRose-RedTenshix **


	2. Meeting Old Friends

YO! It's xCrimsonRose-RedTenshix here! I got only 4 reviews but then I saw that ppl put this story into their favs or story alert. Thx soo much guys (why can't my other stories be popular -_-) anyways

Thx to those who reviewed!

**Animechicki: **Thx soo much! =D

**Emana Ryan: **Thanks! I'll try to make this chapter longer. XD

**Breya007: **Thx! I'm glad it's interesting!

**Anonymous: **Thx! I'm actually pretty curious too even though I'm the writer lol!

Yay to those who reviewed get cake! -hands out cake-

**Disclaimer: **I know that no one on FFN owns GA so I don't own GA but If I did Everyone would be a couple (because right now they know they like each other but don't confess) or married or something.

ONWARD TO THE STORY! (I'm just sounding weird now…)

**Mikan POV**

We arrived at the huge gates of Gakuen Alice. I opened the door and stepped outside, "Ugh! This place is so bright!" I said trying to shield my eyes from the light reflecting from the gold gates.

**BOOM**

I heard an explosion just near the gates. I turned my head to see kuro-neko. _Just like the first time we met _I thought. "Yo Natsume! Trying to escape again?" I yelled to Natsume. Then I saw Hotaru on her duck scooter. _Seems like they're both escaping wait, what! They're escaping to look for me! _I thought after I read their minds.

**Natsume POV**

"Yo Natsume! Trying to escape again?" I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw a brunette yelling to me. _Mi-Polka! _I thought. When Imai rode up next to me I told her Polka was here. She turned to see the brunette walking into the academy. (A/N wow Natsume gets a short POV lolz)

**Hotaru POV**

I tried to hold back my tears as I saw my best friend. I rode up to her and for the first time **I **hugged the baka. "Mikan! You baka!" I said through my tears, "Hai Hai, I missed you too Hotaru." I heard her say

(A/N another short POV sorry Hotaru!)

**Normal POV**

"Hai Hai, I missed you too Hotaru." Mikan said "But, don't tell anyone I'm here. Ok?" "Ok." Hotaru said still sobbing. Natsume came over and Mikan told him not to tell anyone she's here. "I want to surprise everyone especially Permy." Mikan told them smirking. _What the! Mikan never smirks! _Both of them thought. Just then Persona came over and told Mikan he'd show her to her dorm. "K!" She said hugging him. Natsume and Hotaru just stood there like frozen statues. _I can't believe Polka hugged Persona_! _If he kills her he's dead!_ Our flame caster thought. But to make them even more shocked Persona hugged her back! (a/n he's only nice to certain ppl) "Ja ne! Natsume-kun Hotaru-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!" said walking away with Persona. That snapped the two statues out of their trance, all Natsume said was "Hn." (a/n I'm starting to think that's a real word O.O) _If that surprised them then they'll be more surprised tomorrow Mikan thought while she was walking. Oh and Narumi already gave Mikan her schedule, star rank, luggage, etc. and the friends parted ways for now… (dramatic music) _

_OOOO tomorrow (in the story) is the big day! I might even write two chapters per day XD Also this used to be called At GA but then I got the idea to put Hotaru and Natsume in so I changed it to meeting old friends. I think Hotaru was pretty OOC here. She was crying waterfalls I even got pictures Hotaru: Give me the pictures or I'll tell them your secret. Ok here -hands pictures- but I want 1000 rts. Hotaru: -takes pictures- Fine -hands money- I'm leaving. Thx Hotaru! Anyways I hope I get more reviews and Plz check out my other stories and review PLZ! Next time for those who reviewed get Lollipops! =D Ja Ne! Oh and sorry if this chapter is short! _

_xCrimsonRose-RedTenshix_


	3. First DaySecret 1 Revealed

Ello! It's me xCrimsonRose-RedTenshix or call me Crimson-chan!

Btw the title's to long so the title is First day/ Secret 1 revealed.

**Narumi: **Mou! How come I can't call you that!

**Crimson: **Cause you're gay DUH!

**Permy: **I'm gonna KILL You and that IDIOT! -Pointing to Mikan-

**Crimson/Mikan:** Shut the hell up ugly hag. -glaring at Permy-

**Permy: **K-k -hiding in corner with Naru-

**Natsume:** Yo! Idiot Author when am I gonna show up?

**Crimson: **I don't know and I'm not and idiot! -Throws ice daggers-

**Natsume: **What the hell was that for!

**Mikan: **Shut up! -makes tidal wave drown Natsume-

**Crimson: **Ooo looks like fun! -Makes wave stronger-

**Natsume: **blrg blrg bluhblurg -drowning-

**Crimson/Mikan:** Lol -laughing evilly-

**Crimson: **Anyway DISCLAIMER

**Disclaimer: **The day I become famous and look like an anime character is the day I shall own GA but for now it belongs to Tachibana-sensei

**Crimson: **ONTO THE STORY!

**Mikan POV **

**RINGGGG RRRINNGGG**

"Ugh! Shut up damn alarm clock!" I grumbled as I smashed the alarm clock and burned it to ash. "First day in the damn school AGAIN!" I kept mumbling to myself as I took a shower.

**7:00**

"Still got and hour. Whatever I don't care if I'm late." I put on my uniform sloppily, I didn't tie the ribbon, wrapped the jacket around my waist, and wore denim jeans under my skirt. I despise skirts unless I'm on ice. Anyways I got my bag and went to the classroom where I saw Narumi (A/N I'm gonna call him Gaylord from now on **Narumi: **Crimson-chan! **Crimson-chan: **What did you call me? **Narumi: **N-n-nothing Tenshi-san. **Crimson-chan: **Good. Onto the story!)

**Normal POV**

"Mikan-chan!" Narumi tried to hug Mikan but failed "What did you call me?" "N-n-nothing Sakura-sama." (**Crimson:** Why does that sound soo familiar?) Gaylord stuttered. "Ok so you know to come in when I tell you." "Yea yea go on so I can get this over with.: Mikan said in a bored but annoyed tone with a stoic but almost pissed face. "H-h-hai." Gaylord walked in still scared surprising everyone because he didn't have his gay-ish aura. "O-ok c-class w-we have a r-returning s-student. P-please c-come i-in." Naru-Gaylord stuttered then hid under his desk once Mikan came in. "Hi. Mikan Sakura. 16. Nullification and S.C.E Steal Copy Erase. Bother me and experience something worse than hell." Mikan said smirking but the guys were swooning over her. The Gaylord got up and asked "Any questions for Sakura-sama?" Sumire's hand was the only one up. "Yes Permy?" Mikan said looking in Permy's direction (**Permy: **Not you too! **Crimson/Mikan: **Shut up ugly bitch! **Permy: **H-hai) "I'm not Permy! Anyways One, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BACK! Two Why did he -Pointing to the Gaylord- call you Sakura-sama and Third What the hell is S.C.E?"

"Interesting questions. Ok One I'm back because of a secret and you'll know next week Three S.C.E is Steal-Copy-Erase that means I can Steal your alice, I can copy it, or I can erase. And Second." Just then Mikan's Phone rang.

(My Happy Ending-Avril Lavigne)

**Ohh, Ohh**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Ohh, Ohh**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Let's talk this over**

**It's not like we're**

**Was it something I did?**

**Was it something I said?**

**Don't leave me hangin' **

**In a city so dead.**

**Held up so high**

**On such a breakable thread.**

"Moshi Moshi"

"Shall I make the announcement?"

"Hai Otou-san." and Mikan hung up.

"Your second question will be answered so everyone listen to the PA."

Then the PA turned on.

"_**Attention Students Attention Students. I, your headmaster, will be retiring and I will leave this job to my daughter and your new headmistress, Mikan Sakura! Please treat her well. That is all."**_

Everyone was shocked, even Natsume and Hotaru, giving the Gaylord the chance to slip out.

" Head-HEADMISTRESS!" Permy screamed in shock. "Yes. And for being mean to me you will be punished, follow me to my office. If anyone is interested in her punishment and wants to watch follow me." Mikan told Permy and everyone. Mikan left followed by Permy and the whole class except Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru all thinking the same thing

_What the hell happened to her!_

**Crimson: **Soo What'd you think?

**Natsume: **LAME!

**Kazune: **Boring! -high-fiving Natsume-

**Crimson: **Shut up! Wait how the hell did you get here?

**Kazune: **Karin dragged me here =_="

**Syaoran: **Yo! Btw This chapter sucks

**Crimson: **How the hell did _you _get here?

**Syaoran: **Sakura dragged me here =_="

**Syaoran/Kazune/Natsume: **Women =_="

**Crimson: **What the hell is going on! -fainted-

**All the girls (but Hotaru): **What the hell guys! -hitting the guys-

**The guys: **Ow! What the hell.

**Hotaru: **R&R -eating crab brains-

**Everyone: **Bye!

**Crimson: **I'm alive! *Paalam! -fainted again-

*Paalam-Good-bye in Tagalog


	4. Secret 2&3 RevealedBest Friend Comes!

**Crimson: **Hey guys, What up!  
**  
Natsume: **Shut up. No one cares old hag.

**Mikan: **You Shut up Hyuuga. No one talks to my Friend like that, Bastard! =O

**Crimson: **Thx Mikan.

**Mikan: **Welcome, Crimson.

**Crimson: **Ok. Disclaimer since I announced my thx to those who reviewed and helped in my other chap!

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own GA and Never Will!

**Secret 2&3 Revealed/Best Friend Comes! **

**(This used to be Secret 2&3 revealed/Frenemy comes! I didn't wanna be her enemy so I changed it!)**

At Mikan's New Office

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Hmm So what shall be your punishment Sumire Shouda?" I asked. "Anything that will not kill me!" Permy yelled. "Very well. I got it!" I said smirking. "Oh, and Sumire, are you allergic to bees or honey?" I asked her. "I'm allergic to b-bees." She told me now trembling. "Good. Nii-chan please get a pole, some rope, honey, and LOTS of bees." I asked as Persona-nii-chan as he stepped out of the shadows. "Hai, Imouto-chan." He said as he left and came back with all the things. "Ok. Everything's set!" I said as I Planted the pole into the ground, Tied Sumire To the Pole with the Rope, Smeared honey on the pole and her, and told the bees to go over to the honey-coated girl and pole. "AHHH!" Sumire Yelled as Bees swarmed over to her. While I was enjoying this sight I looked out the window and saw a black limo. "Oh, she's here!" I yelled and ran to the limo. (**Crimson: **Kekeke hehehe!)

**Normal POV**

As Mikan ran to the limo a girl with Jet Black hair and Hazel eyes stepped out. (**Crimson: **Anyone know who it is? If not look at my profile!) She was wearing Black denim shorts, A red tank top with black letters that read "Mess with me and Die" with skulls and fire floating around it, Black and red knee high boots, and has black and red bracelets, a necklace, and a headband that held back her bangs. She was wearing mascara, red eye shadow, and red lipstick. In a guys a opinion she Looked like a Goddess! (**Crimson: **Went overboard describing myself hehe) She saw A brunette running towards her. "HIKARI-CHAN!" (**Crimson: **That's not my real name and I'm using Hikari Hanazono's name from S.A [Special A So I Discloser that I do not own Special A)

**Hikari's P.O.V**

"Hi Mikan-chan!" I said as I hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" Mikan said over excited that her Best Friend's here (**Crimson: **Not to confuse people but Hotaru and I are tied as Mikan's 1 Best Friend got it **Hotaru: **Why the hell am I tied with you? **Crimson: **Because we would make great business partners -shows her pictures of Ruka and Natsume she hasn't gotten YET- **Hotaru: **-Money signs in her eyes- DEAL! **Natsume/Ruka: **WHAT THE HELL!) "Well, I found out that I have an alice and that you're here!" I told her getting over excited with her. "YAY! Anyways what's your alice?" Mikan asked me. "I'll tell when I introduce myself in class. By the way, I'm in the same class as you!" I told her jumping up and down. "YAY!" We both yelled, but we didn't yell loudly that we could make each other's ears bleed. "Well then shall we go Hi-chan?" "We shall Mi-chan!" (**Crimson: **Lol it rhymes!) We kept on talking 'till we got to the classroom.

**Normal POV**

"Well then shall we go Hi-chan?" "We shall Mi-chan!" The two girls kept talking 'till they got to the classroom. "I'll go tell Naru that you're here. I'll be right back." "Ok." Mikan opened the door so here head could fit. "Narumi please come out here for a second." Mikan told Naru (**Crimson: **Calling him Gaylord all the time gets boring. **Naru: **Thank you Kami-sama!) "Hai. Sakura-sama" Naru said as he walked out the classroom.

Outside the Classroom

"Naru. This is my Best Friend, Hikari Hanazono. Hi-chan this is Narumi." Mikan told both of them. "Pleased to meet you Hikari-chan." Naru greeted. "Call me Hanazono-sama and pleased to meet you too." Hikari told Naru. "So what do you need Hanazono-sama, Sakura-sama?" Naru asked. "Hi-chan will be studying here as of today so please announce that we have a new student so we can go inside." Mikan told, or ordered, Naru. "Hai!" Naru said skipping into the classroom.

Inside the Classroom

"Ok class. We have a new student. Please come in." Naru told everyone. As Naru said that Mikan came in. "Narumi-sensei! Mikan isn't new!" the class said except Natsume and Hotaru. "She's not the new student! She'll be coming in soon." He told the class when Mikan whispered that she would walk in soon. Just then the door opened revealing a girl with Jet black hair and Hazel eyes, she looked like a Black haired Mikan. "Hi-chan would you introduce yourself?" Mikan asked Hikari. "Sure Mi-chan" Hikari replied. "Hello. My name is Hikari Hanazono. I'm 16, My alice is Ice and Teleportation. I'm Mikan's best friend tied with Hotaru." Hikari said introducing herself. Suddenly Sumire Raised her hand.(**Crimson: **Okay I knew all of you are thinking "Isn't Permy in the hospital or something?" Well she came back while Mikan and I were outside.) "Yes Shouda-san?" Naru asked pointing to Sumire. "Aren't you The Famous Ice skater Hikari Hanazono and in the band Crimson Moonlight with Miki Sakurano in Figure Skating and Band!" (**Crimson: **To me that's a lot of words coming from Permy) "Yes I am and Mi-chan you haven't told them?" Hikari answered Sumire then asked Mikan. "Well since Permy said those things I'll tell them. Sigh" Mikan told Hikari. "Tell us what?" Yuu asked. "Well who knows Miki Sakurano?" Almost everyone's hand raised even Natsume and Hotaru's and so did Naru's. "Well, I'm Miki Sakurano." Mikan told them. Everyone gasped. "I don't believe you! Miki has Blue Hair and Blue eyes!" Sumire yelled. "Shall we show them?" Hikari asked. "Sure." Mikan replied. Mikan moved a little from the spot she was standing on and Hikari made a little ice circle big enough for Mikan to stand on. "Ok. Ready Mi-chan." She told Mikan and then turned to the class. "Ok." Mikan replied as she stepped on the ice and faced the class next to Hikari. Suddenly her hair turned blue and her eyes changed to blue too. "Now do you believe me, Permy." Mikan asked Sumire. "N-NO WAY! FIRST YOU'RE THE HEADMISTRESS THEN YOU'RE A FAMOUS FIGURE SKATER AND FAMOUS SINGER!" Sumire shouted making everyone's ears bleed. "Yea so what?" Mikan and Hikari both said but Sumire fainted and everyone except the three people who were to stunned ran after them asking for autographs (**Crimson: **If you don't know who the three people are they are Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume.) "OH SHIT!" Hikari and Mikan both yelled as they went to the window and jumped out. Everyone went to the window to go look for them when bat wings sprouted on their backs. "Ja, everyone." Hikari said as she left with Mikan. _"What other secrets do you have Mikan-chan/Sakura-san/Baka/Polka-dots" _Everyone thought. (**Crimson: **You guys probably know the people that called her Polka-dots/Baka)

**Crimson: **-Yawn- I'm tired! It's Midnight now!

**Natsume: **I can't believe you stayed up just to write this Stupid story you Idiot.

**Kei: **Don't call my girlfriend an Idiot (He's from S.A so he's not my real boyfriend. And since He's Hikari Hanazono's boyfriend, he's mine too)

**Natsume: **Who the fuck are you?

**Kei: **I'm her Boyfriend. And you call her the idiot.

**Natsume: **What!

**Crimson: **Natsume you shut the fuck up and Kei please don't hurt him. Hurt him outside I don't want to get blood on my stuff.

**Mikan: **It's ok Crimson. Enjoy time with your boyfriend I'll deal with the fuckin' bastard.

**Crimson: **Thanks Mikan. *Avtio -starts making out with Kei-

*Avtio-Bye in Greek, I think...Whatever


	5. Secret 3 Proof or Mikan&Hikari's Voice

**Crimson: **Sorry Guys I haven't Updated in 3 days…Actually that's Short lolz! Anyways I've been Busy with Therapy.

**Natsume: **I knew you were Mental

**Crimson: **Shut up Perv. It's Physical Therapy

**Natsume: **So your not Mental. Just Physically Mental.

**Mikan: **It's because she broke her arm last month Pervert.

**Natsume: **How? Accidentally Slipping off a tree, Tripping and twisting your arm?

**Crimson: **No. Um, It's because I slipped of the monkey bars at my school.

**Natsume: **Hahaha! You got Owned by Stupid Monkey Bars! XD

**Crimson:** It wasn't my fault! I blame lunch for making my hands greasy and Slippery! GAWD

**Natsume: **Whatever. What time is it anyways?

**Crimson: **Midnight why?

**Natsume: **Why the hell are you up that late?

**Crimson: **I'm to busy reading Fan fictions, Writing this story, and Watching Man Vs Food.

**Natsume: **So your staying up just to read stupid fanfics, Write a stupid story, and watch a stupid show?

**Crimson: **They are NOT stupid! You should watch Man Vs Food. -turns on the T.V for Natsume to watch-

**Natsume: **Hn. -Walks to the T.V.- =O

**Crimson: **Hehe! I got him hooked! Anyways Thx to those who reviewed then Disclaimer! I only got 4 =(

**lilxbellax94****: **I'll try To not Put so many Author Notes. I get carried Away sometimes!

**aNiMeLoVeRs21****: **Thx for the advice! I usually get carried away with Author Notes.^_^"

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-****: **Your Welcome! You are now declared my new friend Lolz! Anyways I'm glad I made someone fall because of my story! XD

**HazZel and CriMson****: **I'm Glad you like it and it's not boring! I know, I wanted Mikan to be so many things Lol and I'm thinking of Making A NxM Moment when I announce her 4th secret!

**Disclaimer: **I think you already Know I do NOT Own G.A

TO THE STORY NOW OR DIE! (I'm gonna kill my self…-_-")

**-Crimson-Rose-Red-Tenshi-Crimson-Rose-Red-Tenshi-CR-RT-Crimson-Rose-Red-Tenshi-CR-RT-Crimson-Chan-Tenshi-San-**

_Last Chapter:_

_"Now do you believe me, Permy." Mikan asked Sumire. "N-NO WAY! FIRST YOU'RE THE HEADMISTRESS THEN YOU'RE A FAMOUS FIGURE SKATER AND FAMOUS SINGER!" Sumire shouted making everyone's ears bleed. "Yea so what?" Mikan and Hikari both said but Sumire fainted and everyone except the three people who were to stunned ran after them asking for autographs (__**Crimson: **__If you don't know who the three people are they are Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume.) "OH SHIT!" Hikari and Mikan both yelled as they went to the window and jumped out. Everyone went to the window to go look for them when bat wings sprouted on their backs. "Ja, everyone." Hikari said as she left with Mikan. "What other secrets do you have Mikan-chan/Sakura-san/Baka/Polka-dots" Everyone thought. (__**Crimson: **__You guys probably know the people that called her Polka-dots/Baka)_

**Secret 3 Proof (Also Mikan's Voice)**

Time Skip To Next Week the Day before The competition.

**Mikan's POV**

"Ok everyone. Do you all have your backstage Pass?" I asked everyone. "Hai!" They replied. "Why did you give us backstage passes?" A girl asked. "Because Permy over there still doesn't believe I'm Miki Sakurano." I told her pointing to Permy who kept muttering to herself stuff like 'I just insulted my idol' or 'No way she's my idol, she can't sing and doesn't have great skating skills like the REAL Miki' I was starting to get annoyed until I heard them call Crimson Moonlight. Why did we pick this name? Well I like the color Crimson and Hikari likes the Moonlight So there. Anyways we got on stage with our guitars.  
"ARE YOU READY EVERYONE!" Hi-chan Screamed  
"YEA!" Everyone and our class shouted.  
"THEN LET'S START!" I yelled and we started to play

(Chemicals React-Aly&AJ **Bold-**Mikan _Italics-_Hikari _**Bold italics-**_Hikari and Mikan)

**You make me feel out of my element**

**Like I'm walkin' on broken glassLike my worlds spinnin' in slow motion**

**And you're movin' too fast**

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Were you right, was I wrongWere you weak, was I strong, yeah**_

_**Both of us brokenCaught in a momentWe lived and we loved**_

_**And we hurt and we jumped, yeahBut the planets all alignedWhen you looked into my eyes**_

_**And just like that**_

_**The chemicals react**_

_**The chemicals react**_

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the seaLike the tides pullin' me in deeper_

_Makin' it harder to breathe_

_**We cannot deny, how we feel inside**_

_**We cannot deny**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Were you right, was I wrong**_

_**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**_

_**Both of us brokenCaught in a moment**_

_**We lived and we loved**_

_**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**_

**But the planets all aligned**

**When you looked into my eyes**

**And just like that**

**The chemicals react**

_**The chemicals react**_

**Kaleidoscope of colorsTurning hopes on fire, sun is burning**

_**Shining down on both of us**_

**Don't let us lose it **_(don't let us lose it...)_

_[Chorus]_

**Were you right, was I wrong**

**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**

_**Both of us broken**_

_**Caught in a moment**_

_**We lived and we loved**_

_**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**_

_**We lived**_

_**We loved**_

_**We hurt**_

_**We jumped**_

_**We're right**_

_**We're wrong**_

_**We're weak**_

_**We're strong**_

_**We lived to love**_

_**But the planets all aligned**_

_**When you looked into my eyes**_

_**And just like that**_

_**Watch the chemicals react**_

_**And just like that**_

_**The chemicals react(The chemicals react)**_

"HOW WAS IT!" I asked, or yelled, at the crowd

"AWESOME!" And they started cheering "ENCOURE ENCOURE!"

"YOU WANT AN ENCOURE?" Hikari yelled

"YEA!"

"OK! LET'S GO!" And we started our next song

(Walking on sunshine-Aly&AJ Same style as before)

_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure_

_And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door_

**Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down**

**'cause I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around**

_[Chorus:]_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**And don't it feel good (HEY!) **_

_**Alright now**_

_**And don't it feel good (HEY!)**_

_**Alright now**_

_**All right now yeah! (HEY!)**_

_I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true_

**And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you (just waiting for you)**

_Now_ _I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no_

**Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay**

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**And don't it feel good (HEY!)**_

_**Alright now**_

_**And don't it feel good (HEY!)**_

_**Alright now**_

_**All right now yeah! (HEY!)**_

_Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine_

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**And don't it feel good (HEY!) **_

_**Alright now**_

_**And don't it feel good (HEY!) **_

_**Alright now**_

_**All right now yeah! (HEY!)**_

The crowd cheered even louder chanting our band name, "CRIMSON MOONLIGHT!"

"GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!" We yelled. As we walked backstage to our class we saw them frozen like a group of statues. "Hello! You guys there?" We said waving our hands in front of their faces until they snapped out of their trances. "Mikan, Hikari that was AWESOME!" Anna and Nonoko said as they ran to hug us. Once they stopped hugging us and hearing all the complements from our classmates and seeing a crying and shocked Permy standing in the far back. We walked to Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru. "So what did you guys think?" Hikari asked them while I waved my hands in front of their face. They snapped out from their shocked state. Hotaru got emotional and hugged both of us telling us we were great and asking how we became great singers because the last time we saw each other we sounded like Permy. We told her how we practiced everyday and formed the band. Natsume went to hug me. I was shocked but hugged back. He whispered to me, "Never knew you were a good singer Polka dots" I started getting angry but cooled down. "Thank you Natsume." After that, Ruka came over to us to congratulate us and telling us that we were great then gave us a hug. Just then a guy with Blonde hair was running over to using yelling "HIKARI!" "Ugh! Here he comes." I said groaning. "Kei!" Hikari said as she hugged Kei. "Who's he?" Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru asked. "Oh. Guys this is my boyfriend Kei. Kei, these are my friends, Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume and you know Mikan of course." Hikari said introducing both of them to each other. "Hey guys! It's nice to meet you!" Kei said. Ruka, being the nice guy greeted him, Natsume just said Hn, and Hotaru shot him with the baka gun but he dodged it. Everyone who was watching were surprised that he dodged The ice queen's Baka gun. Only Natsume could dodge it, they gasped. "What?" I asked when I heard them gasp. "Well he -pointing to Kei- Dodged Imai's Infamous Baka gun. Only Natsume can do that." One guy said. "Oh. Well Natsume, Hikari, Kei, and I are the only ones that can dodge it." I explained. "But you always got hit?" Anna and Nonoko said. "Well. When I was Hikari in Osaka we trained to become better so I'm able to dodge the Baka gun." I explained Again. "Oh…Ok" Well then I'll see everyone tomorrow backstage so you can see my Skating skills. Ja!" I said as Hikari, Kei, and I left. Once we got outside and made sure no one was there Bat wings sprouted on our backs and we flew back to the academy. Unknown to them A pair of Amethyst, Crimson, and Light Blue eyes were behind the glass door watching them. _I wonder why they have bat wings. _Our Famous Inventor thought before she went back to the academy followed by the others.

-**Crimson-Rose-Red-Tenshi-Crimson-Rose-Red-Tenshi-CR-RT-Crimson-Rose-Red-Tenshi-CR-RT-Crimson-Chan-Tenshi-San-**

**Crimson: **Phew! It's Already 1:00 AM I'm Beat!

**Natsume: **shut up I'm trying to sleep

**Kazune/Syaoran: **Shut up we're trying to fight

**Crimson: **SHUT THE FUCK UP! Gawd I'm Moody right now so just Shut up!

**Mikan: **NATSUME!

**Karin/Sakura: **KAZUNE/SYAORAN!

**Natsume/Kazune/Syaoran: **DAMN -running away-

**Kei: **Stop your running I'm trying to sleep.

**Crimson: **KEI!

**Kei: **Oh Gawd! -running with the guys-

**Crimson: **-running with the girls-

**The girls: **GET BACK HER YOU DUMBASSES!

**The guys: **NEVER IN HELL!

**Hotaru: **Those guys are Idiots! -eating crab brains-

**Ruka: **Yea. Anyways Please Review And Fa-

**Hotaru: **If you do not review pick one of these options. Review, Get Blackmailed, or Die -Holding out pictures of all the readers they didn't know she could get and holding her upgraded and HUGE baka gun-

**Ruka: **Ehehe Um Plz Review Crimson Would really appreciate it. Ja Ne!


	6. Secret 2 Proof

**Crimson: **Ok so since Natsume's still hooked on the T.V, Mikan's Practicing for the competition, And everyone else is busy. I have nothing to say but thank these people who reviewed!

**AkiraxArika**

**Love Crazed Moron**** (My new declared friend!)**

**-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-** **(My Declared Friend!)**

**Emana Ryan**** (New Declared Friend!)**

**reviewer 26 (Anonymous)**

**Crimson: **Anyways I gotta go practice with Mikan!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own G.A or Ginban Kaleidoscope

**Secret 3 Proof or Mikan&Hikari's Skating Skills**

-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-

_Last time:_

_"Well then I'll see everyone tomorrow backstage so you can see my Skating skills. Ja!" I said as Hikari, Kei, and I left. Once we got outside and made sure no one was there Bat wings sprouted on our backs and we flew back to the academy. Unknown to them A pair of Amethyst, Crimson, and Light Blue eyes were behind the glass door watching them. I wonder why they have bat wings. Our Famous Inventor thought before she went back to the academy followed by the others._

**Mikan's POV **

The Next Day

"I'm early maybe I should go practice. But first I should go get Hikari." I told myself yawning. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and then changed into a black tank top, short red denim jeans, black and white shoes, and red, black, and white accessories. Then I packed my bag with my skating outfit and my ice skates. As I was walking to Hikari's room I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw crimson eyes. "Oh. It's you." I said as I got up and started to walk to Hikari's room ignoring the fact that Natsume's following me. I turned around and saw him staring at me, "Why the hell are you following?" I asked him. "Hn." He said and walked away. "Ok…Weird." I told myself. Anyways I kept walking 'till I got to Hikari's room were I knew Kei and her were Making out. I knocked on the door our special knock so we know that it's us. "Come in!" I heard Hikari say as I opened the door and saw Kei sitting next to her. "Come on Hikari. We need to practice before tonight." I told her. "Hai! Let me change first. I'll see you later Kei." She said as she went into her closet and Kei left. When she came out she was wearing a red tank top, short black denim jeans, black and white shoes, and the same red, black, and white accessories as me, we look liked twins except for our hair. "Do we have to practice, Mi-chan?" She asked. "Yes. We need to make this one of our best performance since our whole class will be there and a few teachers." I told her. "Humph. Fine!" She said getting all grumpy. "When were done we'll go to Central Town." I told her trying to lighten up her mood. "YAY! Let's go!" She Yelled and dragged me to our private ice rink. I sweat-dropped, _She's real easy to cheer up. _I thought. Once we got to the ice rink, we went to our changing rooms and changed into our skating outfits and ice skates. I was the first to get out. I was wearing a red dress with black roses and white sleeves. When Hikari came out she was wearing a black dress with red roses and the same white sleeves. "Ready?" I asked her. "Ready!" She replied and we walked towards the rink. I could feel someone watching us and turned around. I saw Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume sitting down on one of the benches. "Why the hell are you guys here?" I said. Hikari turned around and also saw Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. "What the fuck! Why are you guys here!" She yelled. "We wanted to watch so we followed you guys." Hotaru said monotonously. "How did you guys know we were here?" I asked. "Him." Natsume said as he moved a bit and you could see a tied up Kei. "KEI! Why did you tell them!" Hikari yelled at Kei. "Well, they came into my room and tied me up!" Kei explained. Hikari sighed, "Fine. I forgive you." Hikari said. "Ok you guys can watch." I said. "But Mi-chan! I wanted to surprise them at the real show! If we show them then they would know what we're gonna do!" Hikari told me. "We won't show them what we're gonna do tonight. We'll just show them one of our other good performances." I whispered to her. "Fine!" She whispered back as she started to sulk but got hyped again. "Ok let's start!" Hikari said as we stepped onto the ice and my hair and eyes changing to blue. We started with the Arabian in synchronicity (I think that's what it's called.) and started doing a triple toe loop followed by the triple axel and other skating moves. **(I don't ice skate so I don't know that many moves.) **We bowed once we finished. "That was fun!" Hikari said as she sat on the bench drinking her water. "So what did you guys think?" I asked them since they were probably in shock. "Hello? Anyone there?" I said until they snapped out of their shocked state. "That was great." Hotaru said and hugged us.**(A/N Whoa Hotaru turned OOC!)  
**"Hn. It was good." Natsume said. "That was great Hanazono-san, Sakura-san." Ruka said also hugging us. "Thanks. Now that you saw us. Leave, please?" Hikari asked. "Fine. We'll see you tonight since we have backstage passes." Hotaru said as she left followed by Natsume. "Bye Sakura-san, Hanazono-san." Ruka said waving and followed Natsume. Once they left Hikari went to untie Kei. Once he was untied she whacked him, "What the Hell Hikari!" "I forgave you but you still let them tie you up so that was your punishment." Hikari told him. "Stop flirting guys and lets go we gotta rest up for tonight." I told them sighing. "'Kay! And Mikan you said we would go to Central town!" Hikari reminded me. "Hai Hai." I said very bored.

At Central Town

Once we got to central town we were attacked by our fan clubs. "Damn! I wanted to have fun!" Hikari said pouting while she was freezing them. "Hey Mikan can we go eat some of those Howalons you told me about?" Hikari asked. "Sure." I replied "Yatta!" She said jumping up and down as she dragged me to the Howalon cart. "2 boxes of Howalons, please!" Hikari asked the man behind the cart. "Sure. 500 rabbits." The man asked as Hikari put 500 rabbits on the table. "Thank you." Hikari said as she walked and dragged me to a sakura tree near by. "Here Mi-chan~!" She said as she handed me a box of Howalons. "Thanks Hi-chan." I said as I took the box and ate a Howalon smiling. Once we finished it was already 5:00 so we decided to go back to our dorms and get some rest for tonight.

**2 hours later**

"*Yawn* So tired. Ugh gotta get ready." I said to myself.

**Knock Knock**

"Who is it?" I asked. "It's me Mi-chan." Hikari said through the door. "'Kay. Come in." I said as I was walking to my closet. Hikari opened the door with Kei behind her. "I'll be ready soon so you guys just wait." I told them as I went to my closet. " M'kay." Hikari said as they sat down. When I was in my closet I heard a moan. I sweat-dropped, _Even in my room they're making out._ I thought. Once I opened my closet door to go out Hikari and Kei stopped kissing. "Seriously guys. Even in my room?" I asked them while walking toward the bathroom. "Mou Mi-chan." Hikari said pouting. "Whatever." I said as I got out of the bathroom. "Let's go. Everyone's waiting." I said as I headed towards the door. When we got to the got to the ice rink we went back stage into our dressing rooms. When we got out we were wearing our costumes. **(The same skating costume Tazusa wore in Ginban Kaleidoscope episode 7 except there's 2 people. One red and one Black.)**

"Are you ready Mi-chan." Hikari asked me. "As ready as I'll ever be." I replied back. We started to walk to our classmates and teachers. When they heard footsteps they turned around and stared at us in awe. "You look so cute!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. "Thanks!" Hikari said. "Well we're on!" Hikari said as we walked to the rink when we heard the voice call our names. **( I don't know that many ice skating moves so look at the routine in Ginban Kaleidoscope Episode 7.) **When we finished there was silence then we heard very loud clapping from the audience and our classmates except for two who were just standing there, wide-eyed. When we went towards our class the jumped onto us for a group even Naru since he's gay."C-can't…B-breathe…G-guys." Hikari told them as I tried to get them off. They FINALLY realized they were suffocating us and let go. "Sorry." We heard them say. We went over to the group, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. "Hey guys!" Hikari greeted them.

"That-" Anna started.

"Was-" Nonoko then said.

"Awesome!" They both said together. "Thanks guys." Hikari said. We then went over to Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. "Hey guys! So how was it?" Hikari asked them. "It was great!" Ruka said. But Hotaru and Natsume just stood there so we poked them. "Hello. Earth to Natsume and Hotaru!" Hikari said poking Hotaru harder.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

We successfully dodged them. "What the hell Hotaru!" Hikari asked. "You poked me hard!" Hotaru said. "Well you guys were frozen." I said. "Anyways, how was it?" Hikari asked again. "It was good." Hotaru said. "Hn. Pretty good for strawberries." Natsume said. "You-When, You baka!" I said as I whacked him with a hammer I found. "Ow. What the hell Polka!" Natsume said. "Whatever." I said. "Anyways, I wanna go see Permy's shocked face so Ja Ne guys." I said waving to them as we headed towards permy. "So what did you think, Permy?" I asked her smirking. She just stood as still as a statue with a very shocked expression on her face. "I…can't…believe…it!" She said and just went to the rest of the class. I just shrugged. So we all went home. _I have a feeling something big's gonna happen tomorrow better be ready. _I thought.

-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-

**Crimson: **Sorry guys I didn't update this faster. I got lazy so….

**Natsume: **Tch. This was boring.

**Crimson: **Shut up!

**Natsume: **Why should I listen to you?

**Crimson: **Because in the next chapter something's gonna happen and I know you'll like it!

**Natsume: **What Is it then?

**Crimson: ***Whispering to Natsume what he's gonna do In the next chap*

**Natsume: ***Blushing 1000 shades of red* W-what I'm gonna do that!

**Mikan: **What did you tell him Jazzy? (That's my nickname)

**Crimson: **Oh nothing I wanna surprise you. Anyways I'll try to update between therapy and reading fan fictions XP Ja Ne!


	7. Confessions

**Hazel-chan: **Hai~! nya~!

**Mikan: **Omfg what the hell happened to Jazz?

**Hazel-chan: **Huh? Nothing's wrong with me nya~. I'm still mean *thinks of ways to torture Nat-chan*

**Mikan: ***Reads her mind* Phew good.

**Hazel-chan: **Come hereee~ Nat-chan~~!

**Natsume: **What the fuck is with the Name?

**Hazel-chan: **What name, Nat-chan?

**Natsume: **THAT name!

**Hazel-chan: **I don't care what you think 'bout your name Nat-chan. Hotaru go do the disclaimer!

**Hotaru: **Why should I, Hazel?

**Hazel-chan: **Cause! If you do I'll give you 100,000,000 rabbits and some photots of Nat-chan and Ru-Pyon!

**Ruka: **R-Ru-P-Pyon?

**Hazel-chan: **Yea that's your new name! Unless you want to eat roasted Rabbit.

**Ruka: ***gulp* o-okay.

**Hotaru: ***money eyes* Okay. *Holds up a board*

**Board Says:**

_Hazel Does not Own Gakuen Alice or the Characters. If she did I would be rich. MWHAHAHA_

_Btw Thank you for Reviewing:_

_HazZel and CriMson__  
__Love Crazed Moron_

**Hazel-chan: **^-^; Thank you Hotaru here's your money and photos *hands her money and photos*

**Hotaru: **mwhahahaha!

**Hazel-chan: **Okay...Enjoy! =3

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

_We successfully dodged them. "What the hell Hotaru!" Hikari asked. "You poked me hard!" Hotaru said. "Well you guys were frozen." I said. "Anyways, how was it?" Hikari asked again. "It was good." Hotaru said. "Hn. Pretty good for strawberries." Natsume said. "You-When, You baka!" I said as I whacked him with a hammer I found. "Ow. What the hell Polka!" Natsume said. "Whatever." I said. "Anyways, I wanna go see Permy's shocked face so Ja Ne guys." I said waving to them as we headed towards permy. "So what did you think, Permy?" I asked her smirking. She just stood as still as a statue with a very shocked expression on her face. "I…can't…believe…it!" She said and just went to the rest of the class. I just shrugged. So we all went home. I have a feeling something big's gonna happen tomorrow better be ready. I thought._

**Mikan POV**

Yawn. Time for school. I got up and did my regular routine. _I serously feel something big is gonna happen but, what is it! _I thought. I went to my door and opened it only to be greeted with Kei and Hikari making out.  
"Ahem!" I fake coughed.  
"Oh sorry Mi-chan. Anyways Kei's going to enroll into our class!" Hikari said. (**A/N**: Kei was never a student there and the only ppl who know who he is is Ruka, Hotaru, and Natsume) I felt a small smile go on my face.  
"That's great Hikari, Kei."I said congratulating them.  
"Let's go so we're not late." I told them.  
"Hai!" They said. We walked to the classroom or more like teleported tot he classroom surprising Naru.  
"AH!" He screamed like a girl.  
"Shut up gay! Kei-kun's going to be a student here and will be in our class." I said in and 'I-am-your-boss-so-listen-to-me' tone.  
"H-hai Sakura-sama." He stuttered. He opened the door and twirled in gayly.  
"Good morning class we have another new student!" He said all excited and giddy. I could hear people muttering  
"Another Student ugh!" and "If the new student's a guy I bet he's hot." Hikari heard that one and froze the door half way but I nullified it.  
"Hikari chill girl." I told her. she just muttered curses. I heard Naru tell us to come in. I came in first then Hikari and Kei.  
"Hello. I am Kei Yamazaki. I have the Ice and Barrier Alices." He said plainly.  
"Any questions for Yamazaki-sama?" Half of the class raised their hands.  
"Yes Koko?" Naru asked Koko.  
"What star rank is he. Oh and you didn't tell us Hikari-chan and Mikan-chan's star ranks." Koko asked.  
"Koko you have the mind reading alice how come you can't read his mind?" Anna asked.  
"Because Mikan-chan has her Alice around them." Koko replied.  
"Well, all three of them are Special Stars." Naru said.  
"WHAT!" They yelled.  
"Anyways...Anymore questions?" Then we heard girls and some gays asking.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Will you marry me!"  
"Do you like gays?"  
Everyone turned to look at the gay guy who just asked that.  
"What?" He asked.  
Everyone just ignored it and kept asking if Kei had a girlfriend or if he likes Gays. Hi-chan looked pretty pissed. Uh oh her fuse is running short  
5

4

3

2

1  
BOOM!  
"LISTEN UP ALL YOU GIRLS AND GAYS HERE! KEI IS MY BOYFRIEND SO FUCK OFF!" She yelled.  
"Hikari chill." Kei said trying to calm her. She calmed down but glared at all the gays and girls. They gulped and shrank in fear except Permy.  
"So! I don't believe you, you whore!" sigh. Doesn't she EVER learn.  
"You want proof huh permy." Hi-chan said evily.  
"Yeah. Unless you aren't really Kei-sama's boyfriend!" She said Haughtly. God I wanna just so fuckin' kill her right now! Hikari smirked and kissed Kei which turned into a make-out session.  
"Ahem. Guys I think Permy got the point." I said pointing to Permy who got a heart attack and had to go to the hospital.  
"Oh. sorry got carried away." She said.  
"Anyways. Since There's a new student FREE PERIOD! Adieu!" He said skipping out.  
"I'm going you guys go talk to people." I told them.  
"Kay" They replied. I walked over to the Sakura tree with Natsume following me.

**At The Sakura Tree**  
**Still Mikan's POV**

Sigh. "What do you want Natsume?" I asked Natsume who was sitting next to me.  
He just got up and said, "Be here at Midnight." With that said he walked away.

**Natsume's Mind  
**O my god. I have to confess to her today or it will be to late. Damn Pride! No I have untill Midnight. I'll come up with a plan. Yes and then I'll confess. I wonder how Ruka's confession will go. It's so weird he loves that freaky inventor.

**Back at the Sakura Tree**

"Sigh. So tired.I should go to sleep." I said as I teleported to my room. I changed into a night gown and laid on my bed. I started to wonder what Natsume wanted from me at Midnight until I feel into dreamland.

**At Hotaru's lab**

Knock Knock Knock

Amanatsu opened the door. "Who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm Ruka Nogi. I'm lookinf for Imai." Ruka replied.  
"She is here right now please come in." Amanatsu said as she led Ruka to Hotaru.  
"Hotaru-sama, Nogi-san is here." Amanatsu said.  
"Okay. You may leave Amanatsu" Hotaru told Amanatsu  
"Hai, Hotaru-sama" Amanatsu said as she left.  
"What do you need Nogi." Hotaru asked Ruka.  
"U-um I-Imai I-I H-Have S-Something T-To t-tell y-you" Ruka stutterd out.  
"What is it Nogi?" Hotaru asked.  
"Um Hotaru I-I L-Love Y-You!" Ruka told hotaru. Hotaru just sat there shocked. She got up and hugged Ruka.  
"I love you too Ruka." She said. Ruka just smiled and hugged her back. He pulled away and leaned in for a passionate kiss.  
"Aishiteru, Hotaru" Ruka Whispered.  
"Aishiteru, Ruka" Hotaru Whispered back before she fell asleep on his shoulder. Ruka just smiled and put her on her bed. He kissed her cheek and left to go tell Natsume the news.

**At Natsume's Room**

Knock Knock Knock

Natsume Opened the door. Ruka walked past him and sat on his couch.  
"What is it Ruka?" Natsume asked the smiling Ruka.  
"I confessed to Hotaru" Ruka replied happily  
"I'm guessing she said yes." Natsume Replied in a monotone voice but inside he was happy for his best friend.  
"Yeah she did. Dude, Good luck on confessing to Mikan. I got to go." Ruka said before he left. Sigh _If only it were easy _Natsume Thought and took a nap before Midnight.

**Midnight at the Sakura Tree  
****Normal POV**

Mikan was the first to arrive. She waited for a while until Natsume came into view. She sat until Natsume came. When he did she asked  
"What do you need Natsume?" Natsume pinned her to the tree and kissed her. He drew back and said,  
"Aishiteru, Mikan" and kissed her again. Mikan was shocked but got out of it once she felt the softness and warmth of Natsume's pulled back and said,  
"Aishiteru, Natsume" She said before he leaned in for another kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and a tounge war started. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled apart and she smiled. She teleported them to her room where they both fell back on her bed.  
"Natsume." She said.  
"Yeah." He replied  
"Well you know you should never keep secrets when in a relationship right?" She asked him  
"Yeah, so?" He replied a little bit more alert on what she was hiding from him.  
"Well, Since we're going out you should know I'm..."

* * *

**Hazel-chan: **CLIFFHANGER AHAHAH! I'm so evil!  
**  
Natsume: **What was she gonna say?  
**  
Hazel-chan: **God wait for the next chap or ask her.  
**  
Natsume: **Mikan!  
**  
Mikan: **What Natsume?  
**  
Natsume: **What's your secrets?  
**  
Mikan: **It's for me to know and for you to wait and find out.  
**  
Natsume: **Fine! *Goes sulking in a corner cause he just loves to be OOC*  
**  
Hazel-chan: ***mutters* Sulking impatient Bastard  
**  
Natsume: **I heard that bitch.  
**  
Hazel-chan: **And I don't fucking care. Anyways Hotaru take it away!  
**  
Hotaru: ***Eating crab brains while pointing to a white board*

**White Board says:  
**_R&R or Feel the Wrath of my baka gun.  
No Flames because that lowers my writing spirit.  
If you've seen my profile and are wondering why I'm cursing even though I'm 10 well I get it from manga, anime,movies,t.v, and my friends lolz anyways  
R&R or feel the wrath of our baka guns MWAHAHAHHA_

_Words: 1,938 (broke my record!)_


	8. More Secrets Revealed

**Neko-chan: **YO! New chapter! Cause I'm…COOL like that!  
**  
Mikan: **What the fuck Jazz!  
**  
Neko-chan: **WHATTT?  
**  
Mikan: **Nothing *walks away*  
**  
Neko-chan: **Oh Nat-channnn come hereeee~!  
**  
Natsume: **WHAT!  
**  
Neko-chan: **If you bring Mikan here I'll tell you her secrets! *smirk*  
**  
Mikan: ***glare* Don't you da- ***muffle***

Natsume: Here. *hands me Mikan*  
**  
Neko-chan: **Thank you Nat-chan. Now come here!  
**  
Natsume: ***leans in*

BAKA BAKA BAKA

**Neko-chan: **What the fuck Hotaru?  
**  
Hotaru: **No Spoilers.  
**  
Neko-chan: **Enough chit chat onto the story! *whispers* So I can make a new chap for SPMPP

**A/N **This is my Early Halloween treat 4 all of chu!

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_"Natsume." She said._  
_"Yeah." He replied_  
_"Well you know you should never keep secrets when in a relationship right?" She asked him_  
_"Yeah, so?" He replied a little bit more alert on what she was hiding from him._  
_"Well, Since we're going out you should know I'm..."_

_

* * *

_

"Your?" Natsume said leaning closer

"I-I'm A VampireandI'mdoingmissions!" Mikan hesitated then blurted out quickly

"Can you say that slower?" Natsume asked

"Promise me you won't freak out and try and kill Persona?" Mikan Asked her boyfriend.  
_What does Persona have to do with this? _Natsume Thought.  
"I promise now tell me"

"W-well. I'm a vampire and I'm doing missions!" Mikan finally said.  
Natsume just sat there shocked.

"N-natsume?" Mikan asked waving her hand in front of his face.  
He FINALLY snapped out of his shocked state

"Y-you're a vampire AND you're doing missions" Natsume said

"I-I knew you would be scared of me. Bye…Natsume." Mikan said with tears in her eyes.  
Natsume, who now fully understands the situation, ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Who ever said I was afraid Polka? But, I am so killing Persona!" Natsume whispered into her ear.

Upon hearing the last sentence Mikan broke the hug and said, "Natsume please don't kill Persona!"

Natsume getting more curious asked, "and Why can't I?"

"B-because…He's my brother." Mikan stuttered muttering the last sentence.  
Because she muttered at the end Natsume couldn't hear her quite well.

"Can you repeat the last sentence Polka?" He asked her.

She took a deep breath and said, "You can't kill Persona because he's my Onii-chan!"

Natsume just stood there shocked again, _What the fuck is happening! He's MY Polka's O-onii-chan! _Our dear flame caster thought. "W-what?" Natsume stuttered. Suddenly, Persona came out of the shadows.

"What she said is true Black Cat." Persona told the shocked Natsume. Hearing Persona's voice Natsume came back to earth again.

"ONII-CHANN!" Mikan shouted jumping onto her older brother and climbing up him like a Koala and a tree.

"See." Persona said pointing to the Koala Mikan.

"What…the….Fuck!" was all Natsume managed to say.

"Wait. She said she was doing missions. If you're her brother then why is she doing these fucking missions!" Natsume asked Persona.

"I'm not the one that decided! They knew she would be the academy's best operative because of her alice and her being a vampire." Persona told Natsume.

"S-she's a vampire….Oh wait she told me." Natsume stuttered then started remembering she already told him.

"Duh, Natsume!" Mikan said getting off the stoic but pouting inside Persona.

"But, HOW! She doesn't look like a vampire and she doesn't have fangs." Natsume asked then asked. Mikan sighed.

"I'll tell you since you ARE my boyfriend." Persona was shocked by this.

"You better take care of my Imouto-chan Black Cat." Persona told Natsume while glaring at him.

"Don't worry I will." Natsume replied while smirking.

"Ahem… Well I'll tell you. We Sakura's are ALL vampires. My mother was the princess of the Vampire world. My father was a very noble and important man in the Vampire society. My mother met my father at a meeting one time and they fell in love. They got married and mom and dad became the king and queen of the vampire world and they had three kids. Persona-nii-san, You-chan, and I. So to make things short, Persona and Youichi are the princes of the vampire world and I am the only princess. Got it?" Mikan asked the frozen to the ground Natsume.

"Hellooo!" Mikan said waving her hand in front of his face with Persona poking him the a stick he found. Then she kicked him.

"SHIT! What the hell!" Natsume shouted.

"So did you get everything I just said?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Yeah but I still can't believe you're a vampire Princess so does that mean the former head master who is your father was-" Natsume said but was cut off my Mikan.

"The Vampire King? Yes he was. He quit because he had to go back to the Vampire and go back to ruling as the king. As for Youichi, Persona, and I we will be going once we found our fiancée. Persona and You-chan found theirs and I guess I've found mine." Mikan said as she hugged Natsume.

"Wait. Who did Persona and Youichi find?" Natsume asked Mikan. Mikan thought for a while and remembered.

"Ah yeah. Persona found a noble and high class vampire that was among one of the teachers and You-chan found Aoi Hyuuga, your sister." Mikan told Natsume. Then she remembered something else.

"OH! And Natsume! Hotaru and Ruka are coming too!"

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"Because. Hotaru is from a family of high classed and wealthy vampires who are very close to us. So that means Hotaru is a vampire. She was going back with the same reason as us. To find a fiancée and She found Ruka so yeah." Mikan told Natsume.

Natsume mouth just formed an O.

"So when do we leave?" Natsume asked.

"Tomorrow. The night of a full moon. The only way we can enter the Vampire realm." Mikan said while looking at the moon.

* * *

**Neko-chan: **AND THAT WRAPSSS IT UPP!  
**  
Mikan: **Sweet I'm royalty!  
**  
Neko-chan: **YEAH! But you ARE also royalty in SPMPP and so am III!

**Mikan: **True true. Hey Let's go bug our BFs!

**Neko-chan: **What a brilliant idea let's go! *goes to find Kei*  
**  
Mikan: ***goes to find Natsume*

Ruka's bunny holding a board

Please R&R! No flames. Neko just got her first flame so that explains why this sucks IF you think it sucks. Anyways! Please R&R for the sake of Neko's Writing spirit! XD

**Neko-chan: **What the board says is right T.T PLEASEE REVIEW cause the little review button is yelling for someone to click it!

**Review Button: **Click me CLICKKK MEEE! XD

**A/N** Btw Happy early Halloween hope you all have a spooky night XD


	9. Short Halloween Chat

****

Neko-chan:

Hey guys! This is a chat between the GA cast for Halloween! Enjoy!

HAPPY late HALLOWEEN! XD

* * *

_VampirePrincessM logged on_

_Blazed_H logged on_

_Money Firefly logged on_

_BunnyBoyR logged on_

**BunnyBoyR: **IMAI! Did u change my username?

**Money Firefly: **Yes I did.

_BunnyBoyR changed his username to Ruka_N_

**Ruka_N: **There =D

**VampirePrincessM: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! =DDD

_Anna_Cookie logged on_

**Anna_Cookie: **HI GUYS! Happy Halloween!

**Anna_Cookie: **Mikan, What's up with your username?

**VampirePrincessM: **OoO ummm because I'm gonna be a vampire Princess for Halloween!

**Anna_Cookie: **Cool! Anyways gotta help Nonoko bye!

_Anna_Cookie logged off_

**Blazed_H: **Nice save, Polka. But you ARE dumb for putting it as your Name.

**VampirePrincessM: **Shut up, Natsume! I'll change it ok!

_VampirePrincessM changed her username to Tangerine_CherryBlossom_

**Tangerine_CherryBlossom: **There, Happy?

**Money Firefly: **It's even longer than ur last one baka.

**Tangerine_CherryBlossom: **whatever! Anywaysssss can't wait 4 the Halloween Dance XD

**Money Firefly: **I smell Money $_$

**Tangerine_CherryBlossom: **-_-" U better hide, Ruka-Pyon.

**Ruka_N: **O.O AHHHHH *goes hiding*

_Ruka_N logged off_

**Money Firefly: **Come back here, Nogi!

_Money Firefly logged off_

**Tangerine_CherryBlossom: **Okkkk. Natsume wanna come over before the dance?

**Blazed_H: **Hn. Sure, be there soon.

_Blazed_H logged off_

**Tangerine_CherryBlossom: **HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN I LOVE HALLOWEEN!

_Gothic-Neko-Writer logged on_

**Gothic-Neko-Writer: **MIKAN! Stop singing and log off so I can end this chat!

**Tangerine_CherryBlossom: **Sheesh fine, I'm leaving!

_Tangerine_CherryBlossom logged off_

**Gothic-Neko-Writer: **So much trouble.

_Tangerine_CherryBlossom logged on_

**Tangerine_CherryBlossom: **HALLOWEEN AND HOWALON!

_Tangerine_CherryBlossom logged off_

**Gothic-Neko-Writer: **O.o Okay well HAPPY late HALLOWEEN! I will post the next chapter soon! bye!

_Gothic-Neko-Writer logged off_

_

* * *

_**EDIT**

Hi guys! Ok so this was rated M for a short while and I just changed it. I wil explain in the next chapter. BUT I hope I didn't lose some viewers because of that! Keep on Reviewing bye!

_~Gothic-Neko-Writer/G-N-W_


	10. Natsume's Mom

**Neko-chan: **Hey guys! Enjoy this chap! Btw! I KNOW this was a M-rated fanfic before but I didn't have the guts to actually WRITE a Lemon *mutters* even though I read them -_-

* * *

**Chapter 9- Natsume's Mom**

_Today was the day we go to the Vampire Realm _I thought. I was pacing back and forth in the empty classroom. I was SUPER early to school so I had the classroom to myself for the next 30 minutes. I kept on pacing until the door opened. I stopped and looked up to see Hotaru in the door way.

"Hi Hotaru," I said. She just nodded back as she walked to her desk to start a new invention.

"You remember we're going back to the Vampire Realm, right?" She asked me. _Does she think I'm THAT stupid? _I thought.

"Hai Hai. I remembered. Why do you thinking I'm pacing," I told her. She just glanced at me and returned to her invention. The door opened again. I stopped and looked up to find Natsume and Ruka walking in.

"Ohayo Sakura-san, Hotaru," Ruka said. We just nodded back.

"You guys remember tonight's the night we're going to the Vampire Realm?" I reminded them.

"Hn," Natsume Replied. Ruka had a confused look for a while until his face lightened up.

"Ah! Yeah I remembered!" Ruka said. I sighed. I picked up my phone and sent a text to Persona, Youichi, Aoi, Hikari, and Kei reminding them. They all replied yes. I sat down next to Natsume. We sat until Class started. Everyone was so loud until Narumi came in.

"Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun, Hotaru-sama, Sakura-sama, Hanazono-sama, and Yamazaki-sama please come with me to the headmistress's office." Narumi asked Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, Hikari, Kei, and I. We just stood up and followed him to my office. He opened the door then closed it behind us.

"MIKAN-CHANNNNN" Someone yelled. I sweat dropped and moved over to Natsume, avoiding the unknown figure's hug.

"Why are you here, Otou-san?" I asked.

"I came here to meet you're fiancés' and fiancées'. OH! And Hikari and Hotaru you're parents are here too, and so is your mom, Mikan," He told us.

"Where are they?" Hikari asked.

"They're in the faculty office." He replied.

"Well. Let's go get Persona and his fiancé and Youichi and Aoi," I said, dragging Natsume to Youichi and Aoi's class with everyone else tagging behind while Otou-san went to the DA class to get Persona and his fiancée.

**AT YOUICHI AND AOI'S CLASS**

Knock Knock

"Come in!" The teacher yelled. I opened the door, all eyes on me.

"Hello, class. Where are Youichi Sakura and Aoi Hyuuga?" I asked, trying to find Youichi and Aoi. They stood up and walked down. Youichi approached me.

"What do you want, Onee-chan?" Youichi asked.

"Otou-san's here and he wants to meet our fiancés'/fiancées'," I whispered to him. He nodded and told Aoi.

I walked out to join everyone else with Youichi and Aoi behind me.

"Let's go," I told them. They nodded and we walked to the faculty office.

**AT THE FACULTY OFFICE**

I opened the door. Hikari ran to her parents dragging Kei. Hotaru approached her parents with Ruka following behind like a puppy. Youichi, Aoi, Natsume, and I went to my parents and Persona and his fiancé…. SERINA-SENSAI! Wow! Didn't think Serina-sensai was a vampire and a high class one too!

"Serina-sensai! I didn't know you were a vampire!" I said approaching her. She just smiled at me.

"I wanted to keep it a secret," She told me. I showed her a small smile. I turned to Persona and started to tease him until Natsume told me to stop. Youichi, Aoi, Natsume, and I went to my mom.

"Hi, Okaa-san!" I said, hugging her. She smiled and hugged me back. Youichi and Aoi went up to Okaa-san first.

"YOUICHIIII!" Okaa-san said, hugging him.

"C-can't….B-breath….O-okaa-S-san!" Youichi said.

"Oops!" Okaa-san said, letting him go. She turned to Aoi.

"Hi! You must be…Aoi!" She said, giving Aoi a hug. Aoi hugged her back giving her a BIG smile. She then dragged Youichi outside. I went up to Okaa-san and hugged her again.

"Mikan! It's so good to see you again!" She said hugging me back.

"This is my fiancée, Natsume," I told her, bringing Natsume to my side.

"Natsume. Are you a Hyuuga?" She asked Natsume. He just nodded. She gave him a hug.

"Kaoru told me a lot about you and Aoi!" She said, letting go of him.

"How do you know my mother?" He asked her.

"Well, she's my Best friend!" She said.

**(I'm going to skip the reunion and stuff, 'kay! And Natsume's mom, Kaoru, is alive!)**

**MIDNIGHT**

I woke up. I felt something next to me. I turned on the light to see Natsume. I sighed and looked at the time.

**12:00**

I shook Natsume lightly.

"Natsume, Natsume. Wake up!" I whispered to him. His eyes started to open a crack.

"Mikan. What time is it?" He asked, half asleep.

"Midnight," I replied. He groaned.

"Come on. We have to meet with everyone else at the Northern Forest!" I told him, dragging his half asleep body out of bed. He just nodded until he was fully awake. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I came out with only a towel on, not minding that Natsume was in here. I went into my closet as Natsume went into the shower. I took out my royal vampire dress. It was a fully black tube dress with a few rubies. I took out my crown. It has Onyx and Rubies on it. I took out my last piece of jewelry, my necklace was a chocker with an Onyx stone hanging from the middle. I sat on my bed waiting for Natsume to come out. He came out of the shower and I threw him a Royal Vampire tuxedo. It had a black top with matching black pants and a red shirt inside.

"Wear that," I said. He went into the bathroom, holding the tux. He came out with the tux on. _He looks hot! _I thought. I gave him the royal ring.

"Here. Wear this so people in the Vampire Realm know you're with the royal family." I told him. He just nodded. I teleported us to the Northern Forest.

**NORTHERN FOREST**

We walked all the way to a big rock in the middle of the forest. _Man! These damn high heels are killing my feet _I thought. When we made it to the big rock we saw everyone there except Kei and Hikari.

"Where are those to love birds?" Hotaru asked. Aoi was kind of whining because she was also wearing high heels. I then felt two presences behind a big oak tree nearby. I sighed.

"I know where they are," I told them as I walked over to the big oak tree. I sprayed a little water on them then a little wind to mess up Hikari's hair a bit. They stopped making out and looked at me.

"What the fuck, Mi-chan?" Hikari asked. I shook my head.

"I know you and Kei love each other and just love making out where ever you are but, we're in the middle of doing something important!" I told them as I dragged both of them by the ear to the rock. I fixed them up since they were a mess from making out and the water and wind I gave them. Youichi gave out a little laugh. I smiled.

"Ok! All done, now let's go," I said. Okaa-san, Otou-san, You-chan, Persona-nii-san, and I gathered around the rock and started to chant.  
**(A/N I don't know what they should chant so let's skip that part lolz)  
**When we were done chanting we moved away from the rock as it started to glow. I could see Confusion in Natsume's eyes before it was gone. The rock stopped glowing and it changed into a door that had two bat wings on the side. I took Natsume's hand as I opened the door. I took Natsume inside the door while everyone else followed. We walked for a while until we got to a dark red light. I took the big Onyx stone off my chocker and placed it in the hole in the middle of the dark red light. The Onyx stone started to glow as the light started to disappear. I took my stone back as I jumped into the disappearing light. Everyone followed. I took Natsume's hand as Youichi took Aoi's hand and Hotaru took Ruka's hand. Bat wings sprouted from Hotaru, Youichi, and my backs.

"We have to fly to the castle," I told Natsume. He just nodded. After an hour of flying I saw a tower that was part of my castle.

**AT THE CASTLE**

Once we got to the gates we landed, folding in our wings. I went up to the guards; they recognized me instantly and opened the gates. We walked in as Aoi and Ruka looked around gaping like idiots. I rolled my eyes. _It's not THAT interesting _I thought. There were red roses everywhere with a few Sakura Trees with blood red Sakura Petals. The castle was red and black. It had two towers that had medium sized bat wings on the side. The rest of the castle looked like it came from a cheesy princess movie. I went up to the door and took off the Onyx stone again, pressing it against the door. It opened and I nodded for everyone to follow. When we got inside Aoi and Ruka were gaping again that they started to look like fishes. I sighed. We got to the throne room where there was a cage full of bats.

"Why is there a cage full of bats?" Aoi asked.

"It's kind of a warning/notice bell except we use bats," I replied.

"Oh! How do you use it?" Aoi said then asked. _She asks so many questions _I thought.

"One of the guards opens the cage and lead the bats out the window like that," I said pointing to one of the guards opening the cage next to an open window.

"Then they fly over the village, telling the villagers I am here," I explained. Aoi nodded her head. I told everyone to rest until all the villagers and some noble people come example Hotaru's family, Hikari's family, Kei's family, and some of my family members.

**A FEW HOURS LATER **

I was taking a short nap with everyone else when Okaa-san woke me up. I got up and heard screaming outside. _Ugh what's with all the screaming _I thought? I went to the window where everyone was to see screaming villagers. You could hear them screaming Hime-sama, Mikan Hime, Mikan-sama, and Crimson Moonlight. I smiled. I went out onto the balcony and I waved to the villagers.

"Good evening!" I said.

"I have come back with my fiancée and I think I'm going to have a party celebrating my arrival! Every villager is invited as are the nobles," I announced, making everyone go crazy. Okaa-san and Otou-san went out onto the balcony.

"The party will be held in the ballroom with a performance from Crimson Moonlight, Hotaru Imai, and a duet by Mikan and her fiancée, Natsume Hyuuga!" Okaa-san said. I stared at her, wide-eyed.

"What?" I whispered.

"I thought it would be a good idea for you and Natsume to sing together and Kaoru told me she was coming over to see Natsume and Aoi," Okaa-san told me. How is Natsume and Aoi's mom in the vampire realm you ask? Well she is a vampire and their father is a human. Her vampire genes are in Natsume so he's a full vampire while Aoi has her father's human genes and is a full human. But, Natsume and Aoi don't know that and they'll get a big surprise. I sighed at Okaa-san's funny way of thinking. I just nodded at her in approval as she jumped up and down. Just then our personal maid, Yuki, came in.

"Yuka-sama, Kaoru-sama is here," Yuki told Okaa-san. Okaa-san stopped jumping up and down and twirled to the door like a 3 year old child getting ice cream. I sweat dropped at her actions. She opened the door as Aunt Kaoru came in. I looked at her.

"Aunt Kaoru!" I said in chibi mode. She laughed. I led her to the room to where everyone was. Hotaru was the first to notice her.

"Hi, Aunt Kaoru," She said and went back to what she was doing. Hikari went over to us and hugged Aunt Kaoru.

"Aunt Kaoru! Why are you here?" She asked.

"I came here to visit my kids who happen to be the fiancé and fiancée of vampire royalty," She replied. Aoi and Natsume stopped what they were doing and looked at Aunt Kaoru.

"O-okaa-san?" Natsume said. Aoi ran to Aunt Kaoru and hugged her.

"Okaa-san!" She said. Aunt Kaoru hugged her back.

"Hi Aoi, Natsume!" She said.

"Why are you here Okaa-san? I thought you were dead!" Aoi said, sobbing.

"You can't kill a vampire, Aoi," Aunt Kaoru said, laughing. _It's true _I thought. Natsume and Aoi looked at her shocked. Aunt Kaoru looked at them confused.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused. Everyone fell anime style. Just then Natsume had fire behind him.

"Okaa-san! Why didn't you tell us you were a vampire and living here!" Natsume asked Aunt Kaoru while Aoi threw water on him to put out the fire. He was soaking wet as we were laughing.

"AOI! Why did you do that?" He yelled and asked Aoi. She had a goofy smile on like Koko's.

"There was fire so I put it out!" She said happily. She ran away to escape Natsume's wrath and climbed Aunt Kaoru like I do to Persona-nii-san. Aunt Kaoru chuckled.

"Okaa-san. You didn't answer my question," He told Aunt Kaoru. She looked at him.

"I WAS going to tell you when you either became engaged to Mikan-chan, Came here yourself, or your vampire side awakens. But I guess since you're engaged to Mikan-chan I have to tell you!" She explained in a sing-song voice. I sweat dropped at her actions _Okaa-san and Aunt Kaoru are so alike _I thought. Natsume nodded at Aunt Kaoru.

"Okay. Explain then," He told Aunt Kaoru. She told everyone to sit down. Everyone sat next to their Fiancé/Fiancée while Otou-san and Okaa-san sat next to Aunt Kaoru.

"Okay. I will start with how your father and I met," Aunt Kaoru said starting her story.

* * *

**Neko-chan: **AND THAT'S WHY THEY CALL ME CLIFFHANGER lolz XD I said in the last short chat chap that there was going to be a concert but I will postpone it until the chapter after the next chapter. M'kay! NO LEMON OKAY! I'm so shy to write it even though I read it! XD

**Natsume: **OKAA-SAN! Why didn't you tell me!

**Kaoru: **T^T Wahhhh Neko-chan Natsume's being mean help me! *runs to me*

**Neko-chan: ***comforting Kaoru* NATUME don't be mean to Aunt Kaoru! *chases Natsume*

**Natsume: **Oh shit! *running*

**Yukihara, Yuka, and Mikan: **RnR/R&R *eating fish sticks*

**Mikan: **These are good fish sticks *munch munch*

**Yukihara and Yuka: ***nodding* *munch munch*


	11. Concert Part 1 and Surprise! WTF?

**Neko: **NEOTTAEME JAKKUMAN NAE GASEUMI~! NEOTTAEME JAKKUMAN NAE MOMI~!

**Natsume: **Wtf?

**Ruka: **What language is that? What did she say?

**Hotaru: **It's Korean, bakas. She sang "Because of you my heart drops, Because of you my body wants"

**Neko: **I've been listening to Miss A- Breathe which is included in the next chapter with a few more songs.

**Mikan: **Let me guess they're all Korean?

**Neko: **No! 10 songs are Korean, 1 is Japanese, and 4 are English

**Aoi: **That's a lot of songs. 15!

**Neko: **I know! That's why this chapter will be in two or three parts. Anyways ONTO THE STORY! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GA, or any songs mentioned.

**Note: **This, *****, means that there's an AN about it at the end.

"AH" or "Ah!"- Screaming

"Ah"- Talking

"_**Ah"**_- Me talking

These do not apply to when they are singing

**~Ice Princess~**

**Recap:**

_"Okay. I will start with how your father and I met," Aunt Kaoru said starting her story._

**Chapter 10: Concert part 1**

Just as Kaoru opened her mouth to speak Yuki, Mikan's personal maid, came running in.*****

"Madam Yuka, Master Yukihara. The villagers and other nobles and purebloods are waiting and demanding for a concert!" She said panting. Everyone got up and ran to the balcony to see the villagers shouting, "CONCERT, CONCERT!"

"Oh my!" Yuka said gasping, shocked at the huge crowd.

"Well you kids should give the villagers what they want," Yukihara said, turning to face the teens. They sighed and replied with, "Fine."

The girls went into Mikan's room and the guys went into Persona's room to discuss their songs.

**Mikan's room**

The 3 girls walked into Mikan's room. It had four black walls, a walk in closet, one HUGE bathroom, and a music room. Her bed had a pink and white bed sheet, White and black/pink and white blanket, one black and white pillow and one pink and white pillow. On the bottom of her bed was a long pillow with black, gray, silver, white, light gray, and pink circles and stripes.*****

"Okay girls. Any song and/or outfit ideas?" Mikan asked. Hotaru raised her hand.

"Yeah, Hotaru?" Hikari said, pointing at Hotaru.

"I want to sing **World is Mine**" Hotaru said in her usual Monotonous voice. After a few minutes of thinking, Hikari got an idea.

"Why don't we sing our new songs, Mikan?" Hikari said.

"You mean **Breathe **and **Ave Maria**?" Mikan asked, naming two of their newly written songs. Hikari nodded yes. A few more minutes past when Mikan put on a mischievous smile. The two other girls in the room looked at her.

"Hey Hikari! Why don't you sing **A Year Without Rain **for Kei?" She said. Hikari blushed and hid her face in her hands. Once her face was it's normal color she looked over at Hotaru and Mikan and nodded at the idea.

_**While the girls think, let's check on the guys**_

**Persona's Room**

The 3 guys entered Persona's room. To make things short, EVERYTHING was black!

"So, what are gonna sing?" Natsume asked.

"I'm thinking **Sorry Sorry**," Ruka suggested.

"Okay, we'll sing **Sorry Sorry**. Anything else?" Natsume said. Kei raised his hand.

"How 'bout **Lucifer **and **Ring Ding Dong**?" He said.

"I second that!" Ruka said, raising his hand.

" 'Kay, **Lucifer **and **Ring Ding Dong**" Natsume said.

"Hey Natsume. Why don't we both sing **Heels Over Head **and **I'm a Loner**?" Ruka said pointing at himself and Natsume.

Natsume thought for a while before nodding.

_**Let's go back to the girls!**_

**Back in Mikan's Room**

**Mikan POV**

"Why don't all three of us sing **Gee, Danger, and A**?" Hikari suggested.

"I like that idea but we need one more person," Hotaru said. I nodded when a thought came to my head, _'Yuki's a good singer and I taught her those songs!'_

"Hey guys! We can ask Yuki! I taught her **Gee, Danger, and A**! Plus, she's an awesome singer!" I said cheerfully.

"Okay! Let's go get her" Hikari said, getting up. I stopped her and shook my head. She sat back down looking confused. I rang a bell and Yuki appeared in my room.

"You called, Mistress Mikan?" Yuki said curtseying. I nodded.

"Would you like to join us three in singing **Gee, Danger, and A**?" I asked her. Her eyes sparkled and she jumped up and down, chanting yes. I laughed and calmed her down. Just then, there was a knock on my door.

"COME IN!" I yelled to the door. The golden knob twisted open reveling a green haired girl with a perm and a strawberry-blonde haired girl with curly hair.

"Hello Sumire, Luna" I said. They waved and smiled at us.*****

"Hey Cuz!" They said in unison.

"Who are they?" Hikari asked. I stood up next to the two girls.

"These two," Wrapping my arms on both their shoulders, "Are my cousins! Sumire Shouda and Luna Koizumi," I said. Pointing to Sumire and Luna as I said their names.

"Hey Cuz. I heard you were singing in a concert! We wanna join!" Sumire said. I looked at Hotaru and Hikari with eyes asking 'Should we let them?'

Hikari looked at me as if saying, 'Depends. Are they good singers?' I nodded and the two nodded back. I turned back to my two only cousins.

"Sure, you can join us!" I said pulling them into a hug. They squealed and hugged me back.

"Wait a minute. I thought you hated Mikan, Permy?" Hotaru said referring to the punishment I gave Sumire.

"That was an act~!" She replied in a sing song voice.

"What about the punishment?" Hikari asked this time, very confused.

"That was a clone, I was in my room that day!" She said. I could see the confusion in Hikari and Hotaru's eyes clear up.

"Anyways what are we gonna sing?" Luna asked. We sat in a circle, thinking hard again. I snapped when I got an idea.

"Why don't Hikari, Luna, Sumire, and I sing **Madonna **and **Magic**?" I suggested standing up.

"I love those songs~!" Luna said agreeing and stood up, starting to sing the beginning of **Madonna**. I pulled her down.

"Save that for later, Cuz." I told her. She huffed and said fine.

"So we have our songs done, onto choreography and clothes!" Luna said pumping her fist into the air. We joined her and walked towards my walk-in closet.

**Back in Persona's Room**

**Ruka POV**

"Well we have our songs and dance planned. Onto wardrobe!" Kei-san said. We all agreed and headed towards Persona's Walk-in closet.

**An hour later **_**You'll find out their clothes at the concert!**_

"WE'RE DONE! YAY!" Kei-san yelled. I sweat dropped. He could act like a 5 year old at times.

"Let's go check on the girls" I said. We all walked outside and Natsume knocked on Mikan-san's door. The door opened to reveal Shouda-san.

"Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun, Kei-kun! What do you want?" She said.

"Why are you here, Shouda-san?" I asked politely.

"I'm Mikan's cousin! I'm also singing with them." She said.

"Are you girls finished?" Kei-san asked. Shouda-san looked back and nodded 'yes' She opened the door wider and we walked in.

"Oi, Polka! When are we going?" Natsume yelled over to Mikan-san.

She walked out of the closet wearing ripped jeans, a black tank top with rips where you could see red fabric underneath, and black converses with white laces. Her brunette hair had red streaks in it and was straight. She had a black and red head band. I saw Natsume have a tint of pink on his face.

Next, Hotaru came out. I felt like I had stopped breathing as heat was rising on my face. She was also wearing ripped jeans, a purple tanks top with black butterflies, and purple converses with black laces. Her raven hair had purple streaks in it and was curled. Beads covered two strands of hair on the right side.

After Hotaru came out, Hikari-san came out. I took a short glance at Kei-san to see him blushing. I looked back at Hikari-san. She was wearing the same thing as Mikan-san except everything that was red on Mikan-san was now white on Hikari-san. She also had her black hair straight and had white streaks. She was also wearing a black and white head band.

Next, two girls came out of the closet. One I recognized Mikan-san's maid, Yuki, but the other girl was new. Yuki-san was wearing a black dress that had two strings that wrapped around her neck like a choker. The dress stopped just above her knees and had ruffles all the way up to her waist where a very dark pink ribbon was tied. She was wearing black sandals with dark pink flowers. Her hair was dark brown and reached her mid-back. She had her hair in a messy ponytail. Her hair had pink streaks.

The new girl next to Yuki-san had the same thing except the colors were switched so she had a very dark pink dress with a black ribbon. She had the same sandals as Yuki-san except she had dark pink sandals with black flowers. Her strawberry-blonde hair was down except for a section of hair which was up in a ponytail, on the side of her head.

I looked at Shouda-san who was now standing next to the strawberry-blonde girl. Shouda-san was wearing a black skirt that was 2 inches above her knees. The skirt was ruffled. She was wearing a black tube top that had a green ribbon on the top and bottom. There were emeralds making a hearts on the top. She had the same black sandals as Yuki-san except she had green hearts. Her shoulder length green hair was in two pig tail and curled.

Kei-san glided towards Hikari-san and held her waist. "You look beautiful, Hikari" He said. Hikari-san giggled and said thanks before giving him a peck on the lips. I walked towards Hotaru. "Y-you look b-breath taking, H-Hotaru!" I said blushing a deep red. She smiled at me and pecked my cheek. I blushed ten shades of red. Mikan-san giggled at how I looked like a tomato making me deepen my blush.

I saw Natsume walk to Mikan and give her a peck on the cheek and compliment. She said Thanks and give him a peck on the cheek. I saw him blush and Mikan-san was teasing him. We were all laughing when Youichi came in with Aoi.

"Okaa-san says it's time!" Youichi said and walked away with Aoi who was jumping up and down.

"Let's go, guys!" Mikan-san said. She walked out of the room with her hand intertwined with Natsume's. Hikari-san and Kei-san walked out next with Kei-san's hand on Hikari-san's waist and hers on his shoulder. Following them were Yuki-san, Shouda-san, and Luna-san, as she introduced herself, with their arms linked they skipped out. I looked at Hotaru, intertwined my hand with hers and led us to the others.

**AT THE CONCERT HALL**

**Normal POV**

They group of singers walked into the Concert and to the backstage to get ready. The guys went into their dressing while the girls did the same.

**Girls' Dressing Room**

"I'll be right back. I want a drink," Mikan said.

"Okay!" The girls chorused back except Hotaru of course.

**Mikan POV**

I walked out of the dressing room and went to the vending machine. I was getting my water bottle when I heard someone behind. I turned around to see someone I never wanted to see again. I made a disgusted face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked the person in question.

"What? I can't see my girlfriend sing?" He asked arrogantly. I sneered.

"EX-girlfriend, Masato and NO you can't" I replied with a voice full of venom. The guy in front of me right now is my bastard of an Ex. His name's Masato Mori.*** **He has sort of long white hair with a few black strands here and there. His eyes where a VERY dark black. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt that said HOT in red letters, and black converses.

"Listen, I want you back Mikan" He said. I scoffed.

"YOU want ME back after what you did, you bastard!" I yelled at him.

"It was a mistake, Mikan! I love you not _her_!" He yelled back. Want to know the story? Well here it is

**~Flashback~**

January 1st, Mikan's birthday

I was skipping towards Masato's room, humming my version of **Happy Birthday**.

'_I wonder what Masato's doing. He wasn't at my birthday party.' _I thought. I reached his dorm room and was about to knock when I heard a moan, a GIRL moan. "What the..?" I whispered. I opened the door to see my boyfriend on his bed with Juri, a blonde haired slut who's always flirting with Masato, she had blonde Barbie hair and blue eyes. They were on his bed… with their clothes scattered around the room. Masato stopped and looked towards my direction.

"M-Mikan!" He stuttered and got off of Juri, putting on his boxers. Juri wrapped the blanket around herself and looked at me with disgust. I glared at her making her cower.

"So this is why you weren't at my birthday party. You were to busy fooling around with this blonde bitch!" I yelled at him. He looked at me nervously.

"M-Mikan! I can explain!" He pleaded. I glared daggers at him.

"Explain WHAT? That you cheated on me with this blonde bimbo, ON MY FREAKING BIRTHDAY!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. Masato looked at me with sad and loving eyes.

"Mikan! I love you not Juri!" He pleaded again. Juri looked at him with shock.

"Then why did you seduce me into your bed!" Juri yelled. She slapped him, picked up her clothes and ran out. I looked at him with disgust.

"You… _seduced _her!" I yelled my emotions taking over me. I slapped him, hard.

"We are THROUGH, Mori! I hate you, you bastard!" I ran out crying.

**~Flashback END~**

"That's the same thing you said when we broke up" I said. He looked at me shocked.

"Y-you remember that?" He asked. I 'tch'ed.

"Of course I do! That was the day you took my heart and stomped on it. Now tell me why do you want me back after cheating on me with that plastic Barbie?" I asked him. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen. I LOVE you! I want you back! That cheating is all on the past! Please, go out with me again?" He asked desperately. I sighed when a thought came into my head.

"Fine. I'll give you my answer… in the form of a song. So listen closely to the first song, 'kay?" I told him smirking. He smiled and let me go.

"Okay!" He ran to the audience and sat in the front. _'Perfect! It's time for my revenge!" _

I walked back to the dressing room with my bottled water.

"What took you so long, Cuz?" Luna and Sumire asked. I smirked.

"I met my Ex, Masato Mori, so change of plans. I want to sing the first song," I told them. They all smirked.

"Which song Mikan?" Hikari asked.

"I'll sing **Karma**" I told her. Her smirk got wider and eviler.

"Great Choice, Mi-chan!" She said.

"Thanks, Hi-chan!" I thanked her. We walked out and walked behind the stage, meeting up with the guys.

"Hey guys! Change of plans, Mikan's gonna sing the first song," Hotaru said.

"Why?" Ruka asked.

"Because… I met my Ex who wants me back. This is my answer song," I informed the guys. Natsume looked beyond pissed so I walked up to him.

Giving him a peck on the cheek I whispered, "Don't worry, I'm yours" He smirked and kiss me. I pushed him before he deepened it.

"Wish me luck!" I yelled to them walking onto the stage.

The crowd cheered as the light shone on me. The others walked towards their instruments.

"Hey people! This first song is an answer to my Ex, Masato Mori," The people in charge of the lights shone some on him, "Who wants me back" I finished. My fan boys were protesting. I laughed.

"Calm down guys! Okay, the song's called **Karma**." I announced. I guess Masato knew the song because as soon as he heard the title, his face turned ghost white.

**Karma by Alicia Keys**

Weren't you the one who said that you don't want me anymore  
And how you need your space and give the keys back to your door  
And how I cried and tried and tried to make you stay with me  
And still you said your love was gone and that I had to leave  
Now you're Talking bout a family  
Now you're saying I complete your dreams  
Oh Now you're sayin I'm your everything  
You're confusing me  
What you saying to me, don't play with me, don't play wit me  
Cause...

What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back

I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you til 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
And when you came home you'd always have some sorry excuse  
Half explaining to me like I'm just some kind of a fool  
I sacrificed the things I wanted just to do things for you  
But when it's time to do for me  
You never come thru  
Now you wanna be up under me  
Now you have so much to say to me  
Now you wanna make time for me  
Whatcha doin to me, you're confusin me  
Don't play with me don't play with me cause

What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back [x2]

I remember when I was sittin home alone  
Waitin for you till 3 o'clock in the 'morn  
Night after night knowing something goin on  
Wasn't long before I be gone  
Lord knows it wasn't easy believe me  
Never thought you'd be the one that would deceive me  
And never do what you're supposed to do  
No need to approach me fool, cuz I'm over you

What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back

Gotta stop trying to come back to me

What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin', desirin' to come back to me  
What goes around comes around  
What goes up must come down  
Now who's cryin, desirin', to come back

It's called Karma baby and it goes around

"Hey Masato! If you don't get the answer, it's **NO**!" I yelled in the mic. I looked at him.

"Why? Because I've got a man now and he's more a man than you'll ever be, you bastard." I said holding up my left hand so he could see my engagement ring. Someone ran to him and gave him a mic.

"Fine! I still have Juri!" He said in the mic. I glared at him.

"That Blonde Bimbo doesn't have what I have, ya idiot!" I said. He was speechless. The crowd laughed and was saying "BURNED" Everyone backstage was laughing. I smirked and waved at him saying into the mic, " Bye bye, ya son of a bitch!" I walked off stage as the crowd was still cheering.

**Backstage**

Everyone was high fiving me. Telling me that I owned Masato. I laughed. I walked towards the gang and glomped Natsume.

"You were awesome, Mikan!" Hikari said, giving me a hug.

"Hm… he defiantly deserved that" Hotaru said, smirking.

"That was great, Mikan-san!" Ruka said giving me a high five.

"Hn. Never knew you had it in you Polka" Natsume said. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You were jealous! You wanted to beat him up yourself, didn't you?" I told him. He smirked and gave me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Hikari faked coughed.

"Ahem! We're in the middle of a concert!" Natsume and I broke a part.

"Which song's next?" I asked.

"Um I th-" Hikari was cut off my Hotaru.

"It's my turn." She said with no emotion.

"Okay! We're gonna get ready!" I told the guys as I walked to the dressing rooms.

"This is gonna be a long night." I heard Kei mutter. I silently laughed.

"You have NO idea" I said to myself.

**~Ice Princess~**

**Neko: **I-I think this is the longest chapter ever! :D

**Mikan: **How many pages?

**Neko: **12 PAGES! *Happy dance*

**Mikan: ***Happy dances with Neko*

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Just as Kaoru opened her mouth to speak Yuki, Mikan's personal maid, came running in.***: **I cut her story short because well, I already HAD the whole story planned and written/typed but my dad deleted the file since I'm on his work computer. Anyways, I couldn't think of what I wrote and I thought you guys would want to get to the songs so I made Kaoru stop short on the story.

Her bed had a pink and white bed sheet, White and black/pink and white blanket, one black and white pillow and one pink and white pillow. On the bottom of her bed was a long pillow with black, gray, silver, white, light gray, and pink circles and stripes.***** **: ***Giggles* I'm actually describing what my bed looks like. Though, I don't think I got the description of my long pillow but I tried my best to describe everything.

They waved and smiled at us.***: **You guys are probably wondering why Luna's nice, right? Well it's because even though I hate her I decided to make her nice here.

His name's Masato Mori.***: **I do NOT own Masato Mori! I discussed this was Emana Ryan months ago. She sent me a PM offering to lend me one of her Ocs so I picked Masato from her story **Pissed and Gone, **A VERY Awesome fan fiction and yes, I'm advertising her story as thanks!

Btw, I got a review for chapter 4 about my character being a Mary Su. Um… What's a Mary Su? Also, remember I'M ONLY 10! So I may have bad grammar but that's because I'm still in 5th grade! I'm not some smart high schooler or collage student like most of the people here! You older people have to be nice to younger people :D That is all.

**Review Corner (If they're pen name is bolded that means they've reviewed more than one chapter):**

**Chapter 14: **GrimmjowWifey4evah

**Chapter 13: **KashinoXIchigo4ever; CrimsonKuroNeko-chan; gunnop; CrimsonxHazel; Anonymous

**Chapter 12: ****XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX**; **natsumeslover**

**Other Chapters: natsumeslover**; BeArOcKpRiNxEsS; **natsumeslover**; Aisu Ai; may; strawbelle; **Love Crazed Moon**; **HazZel and CriMson**; AkiraxArika; **Love Crazed Moon**; reviewer 26; **-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**;** Emana Ryan**; **XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX**; lilxbellax94; aNiMeLoVeRs21; **-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel**; **HazZel and CriMson**; **-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**; **Love Crazed Moon**; **HazZel and CriMson**; **Alexander Shiver**; **Nymphorii**; **HazZel and CriMson**; Konome11; **natsumeslover**; LuckyTurtle; **Emana Ryan**; **-Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-**; **HazZel and CriMson**; **Emana Ryan**; z; XsujuXforeverX; **Alexander Shiver**; Sakura Breeze; **Nymphorii**;

Reviewers for Chapter 1 were already thanked in chapter 2 but I'll thank you again! :D

**1****st**** Reviewers: **mzscorpio21; anonomous; breya007; **Emana Ryan**; Animechicki

**EDITED 4/30/11: **Hey guys. I noticed some spelling errors while re-reading this chapter so I decided to edit some parts. Anyways, I'll try to update this weekend or next weekend. I've been busy with a research project but after May 27, I'm free until school starts again in August. So, once it's summer vacation I'll try to update as much as I can (Unless I stay for maybe more than a week or two in Hawaii since I'm going there for Vacation.) Bai Bai, Guys and Girls! :D

~Gothic-Neko-Writer A.K.A G-N-W


	12. Very important note!

Hey guys! This is really important so please read!

I was reading the past chapters and noticed so many mistakes (except for the latest chapter) that it just drove me nuts .

I'm also surprised at how I wrote back then and how much I've improved :D So, I wanna revise and re-write all those chapters (except for chapter 14, I like that chapter a lot 3)

If you guys don't mind, there won't be any new chapters but the 13 other chapters will be re-written. I hope you guys check back often for the newly re-written chapters ^-^

Bai Bai~

**Gothic-Neko-Girl **

3/17/12


End file.
